


A Murder at Edenbrook

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, Whodunnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Everyone knows of the contentious relationship between Dr. Ethan Ramsey and Declan Nash, a VP of Panacea Labs. But when Declan is found dead at Edenbrook, Ethan is charged with his murder. Even though Ethan claims his innocence, as the evidence comes out, Ethan’s colleagues begin to question whether they truly knew their renown colleague. What is the true story behind Declan’s murder and is Ethan as innocent as he claims?(Multiple chapters will be released simultaneously.)
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This story structure was inspired from some crime mystery/psychological thriller books I’ve read. I wanted to challenge myself again. (2) This story will have different POVs, but the main POVs will be Ethan and Zyra. The POVs will alternate between the past and the present. (3) Naomi Silverhawk and Flynn O’Malley from Veil of Secrets (another Choices book) will appear as the homicide detectives in this story.
> 
>   
> 

_When there isn’t a path, you make your own._ – Dr. Ethan Ramsey

 _Whatever it takes._ – Dr. Ethan Ramsey

 _Some things are worth the risk._ – Dr. Ethan Ramsey

####  **DR. ETHAN RAMSEY**

_Afternoon, Friday, March 27_

Someone’s incompetent. These detectives clearly fit that description. There’s no logical explanation for them barging into my office and interrupting my team meeting with a couple of police officers on their heels. They’ve been led in by Naveen, who holds a look of reluctance and disbelief. With the way my mentor’s gaze is concentrated on me, I already know who they have come for.

They can flash their badges at me all they want, but it doesn’t provide reason for their overall purpose.

“Ethan Ramsey, you’ve been charged with the murder of Declan Nash,” one of the detectives says. “We also have a warrant to search your office and your apartment.”

This detective was the one I had respected the most during our interactions. She was straight-forward and never dealt with small talk. And I had been open and honest with every answer to her and her partner’s questions. It is now apparent that something I had disclosed didn’t fit with the evidence they are holding. Whatever it may be. And seeing how it hasn’t even been a week since Declan was found, they might lack any direct evidence. Or they’re being pushed by their higher ups to pin it on the most likely suspect and rely on circumstantial evidence. They need a quick scapegoat. On their end, it would seem obvious to charge the one person who was in consistent conflict with the murder victim. And if they are, they are not doing their jobs and doing a disservice towards justice for Declan’s murder. 

One of the police officers reads me my rights as he places me in handcuffs. I follow his commands and place my hands behind my back. I flinch when the officer tightens the cold, metal cuffs around my wrists. They pierce my skin. I clench my fists as I try to block out the lingering pain it causes. Leniency doesn’t appear to be this officer’s policy. 

Now I can feel the panic race through my veins and flood me from the inside out.

I try to outwardly remain calm, but I feel my heart thundering inside my chest with my mind racing in all directions to find at least one logical reason for my arrest. But I nearly break when I look in Zyra’s direction. There is a storm of emotions brewing across her face. Though, it is the palpable fear in her eyes that holds me to her. The fear has blocked out her usual radiant sunshine.

Zyra is wedged between June and Baz. June has her hand gripped around Zyra’s arm, trying to hold her back from rushing to me. 

“Ethan…” There’s a slight tremble between the syllables of my name. The sound is haunting like the subtle, disquieting sounds lingering in the dark during a long snow storm. It’s a sound I don’t think I will ever forget, and I’m confident it will echo within my mind in my jail cell and keep me awake throughout the night.

I bite the inside of my lip before I respond. “ _It’ll be okay_.” The words come out like an intimate whisper, as if she’s the only one in the room. I offer her a small smile, hoping to illuminate even a fraction of her light that has been snuffed out.

As I’m being led out, my gaze never leaves hers until I’m far enough away where I can no longer see her, even by turning my head. 

From behind, I hear the male detective address my team. “I need you to clear this office.”

Before I even set foot outside of the office, there is already a small crowd of nurses, doctors, and patients gawking at the scene from behind the glass door. There is a warm air that slams against my face when the door slides open. It feels powerful enough to knock me back and out, but I make an earnest effort to keep my head held high, my shoulders back, and my posture straight as I am led through the corridor, into the elevator, and out towards the atrium. I keep my focus straight ahead, trying to not return the gaze from my colleagues. 

The world pauses as I make the humiliating walk. There is no movement from the crowd, but I can hear whispers traveling like gossip across a phone line. I can feel what seems like a million eyes boring into me. If they’re shocked, my own is exponential. 

I meet the sunlight as I walk out. It blinds me at first, and I turn my head to the side, squinting away. But I can hear the clicking of cameras and my name being called. My eyes finally adjust and I see multiple reporters. Their questions fly at me like bullets. 

“Dr. Ramsey, care to comment?”

“Is it true that you are being charged for the murder of one of Panacea Lab’s VP’s?”

“What was your relationship with Declan Nash?”

All of the questions begin to sound like white noise. I ignore them as I’m being led to a police car out front. Once the door is closed behind me, I can only lean forward due to the uncomfortableness of my hands behind my back. I’m also sitting on my lab coat, which is pulling against my neck at a weird angle. I try to stretch my left shoulder out and tilt my head to the right to help ease the discomfort. 

The car is surrounded by cameras. Before I turn my head away to look forward, I catch a glimpse of Zyra standing far back near the entrance. The slight crack between the swarm of journalists closes and she disappears, first out of reach and now out of view. 

This isn’t the end. Zyra would fight. And so will I. 


	2. Chapter 2

####  **DREW THOMAS**

_Morning, Tuesday, March 23_

Edenbrook was on his typical route with his partner, Steve. Drew had been a waste collector for twenty years directly after he graduated from high school. He had been on this route for the past three. 

He began his day by having a bowl of cereal with a banana, while his wife and daughter were still asleep. His days always started much earlier than theirs. By 3 am, he was out of the house and on his way to purchase two coffees from Starbucks. By 3:30, he and Steve were on the road. Steve drove the garbage truck.

They made their stop at Edenbrook around 6 am. Drew jumped out of the truck and walked towards the dumpster on the south side of the building. There were two parked against the wall. He took slow steps backward, guiding Steve to grab the first dumpster with the truck. Drew periodically glanced behind him as he walked, but on this day, he took a double take and stopped in his tracks. 

Sticking out between the two dumpsters were two feet dressed in fancy, leather shoes. 

“Stop!” Drew held his hand up. He was immediately showered by the red tail lights. 

He slowly jogged the short distance, believing it to be a homeless person who was sleeping. He lightly kicked one of the feet. There was no response. The closer he looked, he could see the details of the full body cloaked behind the shadows of the dumpsters. The body was male and was attired in a grey suit. 

“Hey, man. You alright?” He gently kicked the foot again.

When there was still no response, the realization blanched Drew’s face, and his body froze in place. He heard the patter of footsteps approach him from behind.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Steve asked. 

Drew replied in a shaky voice, “Call 911.” Then he turned to the side, fell forward with his hands on his knees, and vomited.


	3. Chapter 3

####  **DETECTIVE NAOMI SILVERHAWK**

_Morning, Tuesday, March 23_

Homicide detectives Naomi Silverhawk and her partner Flynn O’Malley crossed underneath the yellow crime scene tape. They were assigned a case at Edenbrook, which had been ordered to stay on lockdown. No one went in or out. 

Silverhawk and her partner were directed to the two waste collectors and went to take their statements and ask questions. After about fifteen minutes and giving the men their business cards, they drew their attention to the crime scene. 

Pictures were being taken and the ground was littered with yellow evidence number tags. 

The lead detective placed a hand on her hip when she approached the body. 

“What’s this?” she asked the crime scene investigator.

“One of the men who found the body threw up.” 

She heard O’Malley scoff behind her and remarked, “Typical.”

“Any identification?” Silverhawk continued directing questions at the investigator. 

“He had a wallet on him. Declan Nash. He’s been confirmed to have worked here.”

The detective crouched down to take mental images of the body. Her eyes traced every fold in his ruffled suit, each strand of his disheveled hair that was obviously slicked back in its original do, every irregular mark appearing on his pale skin, each scuff on his shoes, his slumped position against the wall. She tilted her head down to look under the dumpsters and saw something lodged in the crevice that joined the wall to the ground. 

“Did you see this?” Silverhawk asked while pointing to the object.

Both her partner and the investigator crouched down next to her and followed her finger. The object was too far to reach. Moving the dumpster out of the way would only disturb the crime scene. 

“That’s interesting. Garbage or…” O’Malley began to consider. 

“Only one way to find out.” Silverhawk stated and then turned to the investigator. “Take care of it, will you?” 

“Certainly.”


	4. Chapter 4

####  **RECORDED INTERVIEW 1**

Date: 03/24/20

Location: Boston Police Headquarters, 1 Schroeder Plaza, 02120  
Conducted by: Detectives Naomi Silverhawk & Flynn O’Malley

SILVERHAWK: This interview is being recorded. I’m Detective Naomi Silverhawk and this is my partner Detective Flynn O’Malley. Could you give us your full name?

RAMSEY: Ethan Jonah Ramsey.

SILVERHAWK: And your current place of employment along with your job title?

RAMSEY: Edenbrook Hospital. Director of Diagnostics.

SILVERHAWK: Thank you. And could you tell us about your relationship with Declan Nash?

RAMSEY: (silence)

O’MALLEY: Dr. Ramsey, your relationship with Declan Nash?

RAMSEY: Professional. He based his home office at Edenbrook after securing a contract between Panacea Labs and my diagnostics team.

SILVERHAWK: So you two worked together often?

RAMSEY: Only when necessary.

O’MALLEY: What do you mean?

RAMSEY: (silence)

O’MALLEY: Dr. Ramsey, what do you mean by ‘only when necessary’?

RAMSEY: I would turn to him for his services only when it was the only option in providing a treatment for my patients. 

SILVERHAWK: What kinds of treatments?

RAMSEY: I’m sure you’re familiar with Panacea Labs. 

O’MALLEY: Please, enlighten us.

RAMSEY: (pause)

RAMSEY: They offer treatments exclusive from only their company and also offer experimental drugs to treat specific ailments. 

O’MALLEY: Sounds like a win-win for both sides.

RAMSEY: I don’t see how patients win when they have the burden of the costs. 

SILVERHAWK: How would you describe your relationship with Declan Nash?

O’MALLEY: Did you get along?

RAMSEY: (pause)

RAMSEY: No. 

SILVERHAWK: You didn’t like him?

RAMSEY: We had different priorities when it came to healthcare and patient care.

SILVERHAWK: That sounds like it may have caused some additional conflict at work.

RAMSEY: Hence, why I only seeked out his services only when necessary. 

O’MALLEY: Right. And when was the last time you saw Declan Nash?

RAMSEY: Monday afternoon. 

O’MALLEY: Monday, March 23? 

RAMSEY: Yes.

SILVERHAWK: What was the extent of your interaction?

RAMSEY: Passed him in the hallway to my office. 

SILVERHAWK: Any interaction?

RAMSEY: No. 

SILVERHAWK: Do you remember what time that was?

RAMSEY: (pause)

RAMSEY: Some time after 1 pm. I had returned from Derry Roasters.

O’MALLEY: Do you often go there?  
  
RAMSEY: Yes. 

SILVERHAWK: Did you work late that night?

RAMSEY: I went home after 8 pm. For me, that is early.

SILVERHAWK: And you stayed home all night?

RAMSEY: Yes. 

O’MALLEY: Did you stop anywhere before you went home?

RAMSEY: No. 

O’MALLEY: Were you home alone?

RAMSEY: (pause)

RAMSEY: No. 

SILVERHAWK: Who was with you the night of March 23?

RAMSEY: A colleague.

O’MALLEY: What’s the name of your colleague?

RAMSEY: Zyra Lewis.


	5. Chapter 5

####  **DETECTIVE NAOMI SILVERHAWK**

_Morning, Wednesday, March 24_

Detective Silverhawk returned to the interrogation room after walking Dr. Ramsey out. She took the seat across from her partner, giving him a contemplative look.

“So what do you think?” O’Malley asked, while plopping his feet up onto the table and leaning back into the chair with his hands behind his head. 

“Calm and serious. Not easily flustered, that’s for sure.”

“He was short at times and I saw his jaw clench every time we asked him about Nash. The pausing, too, made it seem like he was being too careful about what he said.”

“The pausing is natural, O’Malley.” 

“Well, he did volunteer for the interview. He probably assumes we’re looking into him as a potential suspect. If not, he definitely feels it now. And I’m sure he’ll lawyer up the next time around.”

As she listened to her partner’s thoughts, she tapped her pen against her notepad. There was something off about their suspect. It wasn’t that she felt he was being dishonest. It was that she felt he _was_ hiding something. In her experience, that didn’t always equate to guilt. He could be hiding something personal not related to the case, like an affair or not paying his taxes. 

There was a quiet thud on the table in front of her. O’Malley had tossed his mini notepad at her. 

“The contentious relationship between our boy and Nash seems to be widely known. It’s something he downplayed.”

Silverhawk scanned through his notes, a reminder from their interviews from yesterday. Similar to her own notes, Ethan Ramsey’s name appeared over and over. When they questioned those at the hospital, his name always came up when asked about Nash’s relationships. O’Malley’s chicken scratch handwriting was decorated with double underlines under Ethan Ramsey’s name. There was also a large exclamation mark at the end of one iteration. Along with the names were some details.

_hostile towards each other_   
_punched Nash_   
_threatened Nash vice versa_   
_bickered often_   
_didn’t get along_   
_angry around Nash_

“We might have a possible motive.” O’Malley continued.

“Being enemies with someone isn’t a clear motive. We need to know specifically what was behind their heated discussions.”

“And the punching.” O’Malley cocked his head back and smirked. 

She needed to wait for forensics before they could move any further, but she believed they were heading in the right direction. They needed to interview people closer to the doctor. And in combination with a key piece of evidence found at the crime scene, Silverhawk began to feel her gut telling her that their suspect’s secret may have very well been knowledge of Nash’s murder.

“We can’t rule out other suspects, but he is definitely at the top of our list.” She continued tapping her pen, while flipping through O’Malley’s notes. There was nothing new in them that they hadn’t already discussed. She slid his notebook back towards him. “We need to confirm his alibi first.” She looked through her interview notes. “This Dr. Zyra Lewis. Possible girlfriend.”

“Or accomplice?”


End file.
